Librarian Feelings
by Origami.Ninja
Summary: After a countless number of crimes, Sasuke Uchiha now has a punishment of 100 hours of community service, to help out the new & timid Librarian. Little does he know there will be many surprises coming his & her way. *HIATUS.
1. Spark

Librarian Feelings; **Chapter 1**

_by Origami Ninja_

* * *

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" Tsunade banged her desk with her fist, her eyes glaring at the person standing before her. "Uchiha Sasuke, from this point on until I say so, you will be doing community service EVERYDAY AFTER SCHOOL, YOU GOT THAT?!" Tsunade dismissed him, not even wanting to her his opinion. Sasuke walked outside and sat down on the cement-made table, not even wanting to head to class. He didn't regret the things he did the past month. In fact, he didn't really care at all now that he thought about it.

Kakashi walks up to him with one hand waving, the other holding his favorite book. "Yo, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke shifted his body, now sitting on the table with his backpack by his feet on the chair. Kakashi sat next to him.

"Sasuke, I know your upset, but you have to let it go."

"Uh-huh, yea. Tell me that again after someone spreads crap about you all over the school, and talks crap about you and you family in front of your face." His words were covered in sarcasm.

Kakashi sighed. "...Okay, I take that back. But was it that necessary to almost beat him to death?"

"What can I say? Im a man of action, not words."

Kakashi sighed and closed his book. "Just be a bit thankful your still in this school. I saved your ass for the fifth time already. Tsunade said one more mess up and your expelled."

"Ch, whatever. Just gimmie my damn task for the community hours."

"Fine." Kakashi stood up, "Follow me, Sasuke."

As they two men were walking to their destination, Kakashi was telling him that if he did 100 hours of work, then he's off the hook and the past crimes will be swiped clean. They stopped in front of the school library, and Sasuke's face was puzzeled but still irritated.

"What the hell are we ddoing here? Nobody ever comes here."

"I know, I know. That's your community work for the time being."

"Huh?"

"Look, Sasuke. Your community service is simple. All you have to do is promote students to join the library."

Sasuke closed his eyes and his frown deepened. "That's so stupid. Who _reads_ these days? If you ask me, this whole idea is a load of bullsh--"

A scream was heared inside the library doors, followed by a crash. Kakashi and Sasuke quickly reacted and rushed inside, only to find a big pile of books on the door. The pile of books trailed down an aisle, and they heard a groan, followed by two heels being thrown accross the room.

"S-stupid heels..."

They heard a ruffle of books, assuming the person was getting up, and walking over the books to her book bag over by the counter. She girl gasped and froze seeing kakashi and Sasuke standing there with a fading surprised look. Kakashi was the first one to break the silence.

"Ah, there you are. Sasuke, this is the new librarian, Ms. Hinata Hyuuga. Ms. Hyuuga, this is your new assistant, Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata adjusted her glasses before holding out her hand. "H-hello."

Sasuke looked at her up and down. Her hair was in two low braids, followed by a white and light-purple striped long sleeve polo shirt with 2 of the 3 buttons buttoned, and a dark purple skirt that stopped just below her knees. Her face was plain: no makeup, not even lipgloss. But her skin looked soft, and her eyes were pale under those circled glasses of hers.

Sasuke pulled a smile on one side of his mouth, quickly dropping back to his irritated face. "Hi."

Hinata felt embarrased having her hand out so the dropped it and looked down. Kakashi sighed in his head 'This is going to be difficult,' he thought.

"Well, anyways, Ms Hyuuga just tell Sasuke what to do and he will help you! Now I must be going, Sasuke," he stared at him in a you-better-not-mess-up way "don't complain and please do the tasks Ms. Hyuuga tells you!" and with that Kakashi left.

The two stood there for a while, basking in the akward slience. Hinata's stutter broke Sasuke from his train of thought, but Sasuke didn't hear it well.

"Huh? Repeat that?"

"Uh--um-m...p-please help me pick-k up the books..." She turned and started picking up the books, stacking them up again on her left hand. Sasuke watched her for a few seconds before following her moves. He knelt down beside her and started picking up books too. Hinata felt a bit flushed by the closeness of her and Sasuke. When their hands accidentally touched the fely a spark run through their fingers. Sasuke jumped a little, but Hinata jump to far and fell back, dropping the books in her hand.

Sasuke asked if she was okay and she replied with a small ans studdering yes. Sasuke got up and placed his tak of book on a nerby table and tpped over her, collecting the books that spilled down the aisle. Hinata layed there, and brought her hand up to her chest, squeezing it tightly.

As they were both in their train of thought, they happened to think of the same thing:

_I wonder if I wasn't the only one who felt that spark...-sigh- just let me please get through this in peace._

But what they don't know is a lot of things will be coming in store for them.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry if there was any typos or confusion. I dont feel like reading through it.. anyway, review! Another chapter will be coming, obviously. :)


	2. Obento

**A/N:**

Sorry to my readers!! This took me while. T_T I hope it was worth the wait!! And this time, I checked my mistakes!

* * *

Sasuke was the first to step out of his classroom when the bell rang. It's been a week since that spark encountered his fingers.

He didn't like going to the library, helping out with all those books until sunset.

But something was pulling him there. His mood and day felt lighter when he was there, around _her_.

The thing troubling him though was that he had no idea why he felt like this. He was almost out the doors of the building when his name was called, along with a hand grabbing his arm.

He knew that voice anywhere.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to hang out today? There's this new flavor at the ice cream shop!" He tried his best not to yank his arm away, as he turned around with his usual composed face. "Sakura, I'm busy today. I have somewhere I need to be right now."

"Ugh, but Sasuke-kun, you always say that, every time!!"

"That's because it's the truth. So stop asking me, because you're starting to annoy me."

Sakura was disappointed, but for a quick second. She smiled at him and flipped her bubble gum hair with the back of her hand. "You're lucky I like you, Sasuke. Or else I would've hit you like I do with other people." She leaned in and kissed his cheek before brushing past him and walking out.

From Sasuke's point of view, he hardly heard what she was saying because  
something (ahem, I mean some_one_) was on his mind. He was a bit surprised she kissed him. But then again, other girls do that sometimes just to be with him. He simply wiped her gloss off his cheek and pushed open the doors to the outside.

* * *

"Um, excuse me?"

Hinata looked up from her desk full of books, surprised and stuttered, "Y-yes?"

The two girls asked where they could find books about flowers, for their club. Hinata got out of her chair and nicely escorted them to the aisle of books. By the time the girls were checking the books out, Sasuke walked in. They didn't notice he was there, being too preoccupied and fascinated in their conversation with the librarian. Sasuke hid behind an aisle of books, peering over the shelves. He watched, slightly shocked that Hinata was actually communicating with someone.

One of the girls spoke up before leaving. "Thanks so much! Here's a token of our thanks and a welcome to the school." She handed Hinata a pretty flower. It was a Black Eyed Susan, one of the top prettiest flowers in the town. Hinata smiled very warmly, taking the flower and deeply admiring it, her eyes with feeling and her cheeks a little pink.

At that moment, Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat.

She said thank you to the girls and waved goodbye, and the girls did the same, exiting the building to the outside. Sasuke walked out and toward Hinata, decided that he'll keep what he saw to himself.  
"Afternoon, Miss Librarian."  
Hinata jumped, her lovely expression erased. "H-hello, Uch-chiha-san."  
"Whacha got there?" His finger pointing to the flower.  
Hinata's eyes widened, quickly turning her attention to her book bag on the desk and placing the flower in a medium-sized box of hers, fumbling quite a few times in the process.

"N-nothing, j-just a flower..."  
She turned back towards him, but her head still down.  
Again, the silence. But after being with each other for a week, they were quite used to it. "I-i..."

Sasuke's eyebrows raised a little, noticing that she was twisting the hem of her shirt. 'It's probably another job or something.' he thought, walking away from her to put his backpack on the table over by the windows. Hinata stood straight, thinking it was rude of him to just walk away. Sasuke turned and sat on the edge of the table. "Just tell me what and where, Miss Librarian." Sasuke said in a drowsy voice. He just wanted to get it over with.

"I-i... W-well... Umm..." her confidence left once again, going back to fiddling with her shirt. After a few minutes, she attempted to speak again. "I-i didn't e-eat lunch, s-so..."

Sasuke looked at her all puzzled. Was she asking him permission to eat lunch? Wasn't she the one older than him? The one in charge? This girl sure is different from the ones he's encountered.

"You don't need to ask me to eat your own lunch. Look, I'll come back later when your do--"

"A-actually," Hinata interrupted, "I-i want y-you t-..to join me."

Sasuke stared at her. He felt... somehow glad that she said that. He figured she was trying to get to know him better. She was probably just as tired as he was with these awkward moments of silence.

Sasuke pulled a chair from behind and plopped down. Hinata took it as her cue and walked quietly to the other side of the squared table, silently pulling her chair and gently sitting down, and beginning to pull out her lunch, organizing what to put where in the process.

Sasuke rested an elbow on the table, followed by his chin on his fist. He seemed fascinated watching her grab her chopsticks, and bringing the white rice up to her mouth. Her mouth…since when did it look so appetizing?

"U-uchiha-san..."

Sasuke blinked, leaving his train of thought. "Hn?"

"D-...don't you have a-anything to eat?"

Sasuke clutched his stomach under the table, feeling it beginning to growl. "I, uh..already ate."

"Oh..well, what did you ea--"

A loud stomach growl interrupted her voice. Sasuke punched his stomach, and quickly responded "Sandwhich from school." feeling his face warm from embarrassment.

Hinata smiled and gigged silently, pretending she didn't hear it. "I see...Uchiha-san, c-could you please flip the door sign t-to closed?" Sasuke did as told, getting out of his chair and walking across the room. He hasn't really been embarrassed in a while, and he forgot how it felt. Gosh, he felt a little relieved that she didn't hear that...right? So many things were running through Sasuke's mind, he forgot he was already in front of his chair once again.

He sat down, and noticed something different. There was a pair of chopsticks in front of him, and an obento in the middle between them. _Her_ obento.

He looked up, seeing that warm smile of hers. "Let's be good friends, Uchiha-san." Seeing her face gave him a small smile, only one corner of his mouth pulled up.

"Call me Sasuke, Hinata." as he grabbed the chopsticks and picked a piece of sausage from her box.

He hasn't felt welcomed in a while also.


End file.
